Las mini aventuras de Gregory House
by The Candy Girl
Summary: un nuevo House, nuevas aventuras... que pasara? una nueva oportunidad para re-descubrir a house!


Las mini-aventuras de Gregory House

Llego, como todas las mañanas a eso de las 12 del día, a toda velocidad en mi nuevo scooter y lo aparco en la entrada –le mande poner unas lindas llamas, para que dé la impresión de que voy más rápido-.

Entro a mi segunda casa: el hospital. Las enfermeras siempre viéndome raro, me abren el paso, no se que se traen conmigo… ¿algún problema, siendo yo un caballero? No lo sé, en fin dejemos a esa bola de viejas solteronas de lado.

Me dirijo rumbo al elevador, y mientras entro dentro de él, busco mi frasco amarillo de pastillas entre la mochila y los pantalones –creo que jamás podre dejar esta adicción-. Al fin las encuentro, introduzco un par dentro de mi boca y desciendo del ascensor para ir directo a la oficina.

Me agrada la oficina, tiene inscrito en la puerta "Gregory House M.D. departamento de diagnósticos". Creo que aparte de casa, no existe un mejor lugar que este.

Abro la puerta y saludo a los patitos, aparentemente todos están muy alegres el día de hoy. La trece me pasa mi taza y después de echar una mirada de reojo para ver que todos estén haciendo su trabajo correctamente –de hecho el otro día atrape a Chase durmiéndose, quien se cree este tonto canguro para escaquear las horas de consulta-, me dirijo al despacho privado, enciendo el estéreo, y comienzo a jugar con la bola de beisbol.

Todo va bien en esta jornada, y justamente cuando venia la mejor parte –el solo de "you can't always get what you want" de los stones- llega ella, la jefaza del hospital (la doc. psicópata según Wilson) Lisa Cuddy.

No puedo evitar echar una mirada de reojo al retrato de mi lindísima familia, y después de un segundo de reflexión, decido hacer lo que mejor se adecua a esta situación: ignorarla. Y el plan casi funcionaba, hasta que apaga la radio.

-¿dónde está House? Pregunta impaciente

-aquí lo tienes enfrente-contesto con mi mejor sonrisa, poniéndome mi bata que colgaba del perchero

-busco al doctor House no a ti, donde esta?-la jefa se comienza a estresar… esto no ser bueno…

-lo está viendo frente a sus ojos señora, o es que necesita que llame al oftalmólogo?-le repito señalando el bordado de la bata y con el mayor toque de cinismo posible, se lo que quiere, pero no se lo daré… tan fácilmente

-en primera sabes que tu no debes estar aquí, y en segunda, estoy buscando al doctor House mayor de edad, no a un niño con disfraz de doctor- me responde, intentando sacer paciencia de su útero marchito

-doctor chiquiatra para usted señora cuarentona

-¡óyeme mocoso quien te..!-comienza a gritarme, pero una voz familiar hace calmar a "la bestia"

-no te enojes porque te digan tus verdades en tu cara Cuddy, al fin de cuentas, eso es lo que piensan todos de ti en el hospital- es la voz del nuevo integrante que se unió a la conversación, con su pantalón de mezclilla, su camisa de vestir, los converse negros y el clásico bastón a flamas.

-justamente te estaba buscando a ti House, cuantas veces te he dicho que no dejes a este niño solo – vocifera la señora, buscando un apoyo en el, que se que no llegara

-se porta bien además que no tengo nana que lo cuide, y como que las guarderías no son nuestro estilo verdad?- me pregunta el a lo que yo hago un gesto afirmativo

-¡para eso está su madre!- Cuddy parece que va a estallar, yo y doctor House nos intercambiamos una mirada cómplice, ¡siempre es divertido hacer esto!

-la señora House está en el laboratorio, haciendo unos exámenes de inmunohistoquimica para el paciente, edemas del PCR que pediste, y que prefieres, un caso de un niño lleno de cosas radioactivas, o tenerlo aquí, quietecito, es un angelito- en eso pongo mi mejor cara de angelito.

-ok, está bien, pero solo no lo dejes solo

-doctor House-me vuelvo a unir a la plática- buscabas a doctor House ¿no? Pues frente a ti tienes a 2 de los 3 que hay en el hospital- continuo, mientras me giro en la silla del despacho

-el está en lo cierto- concluye inocentemente mi compañero del bastón

-ya, como sea –los niveles de la decana suben a mil por hora…- si lo dejas aquí que alguno de los chicos que lo vigile por favor, si el consejo se aparece por aquí y lo ve, tendrás problemas

-como digas-decimos al unisonó

-a fin de cuentas ¿para qué me querías Cuddy?-dice mi padre mientas me levanta en sus brazos solo para terminar sentándome en su regazo

-tus horas de consulta House, ¡no has hecho ninguna! – nos dice mientas nos muestra la lista

-pero si aquí estoy, que no ves lo que dice, Dr. House, claro que las he hecho Cuddy, acaso ya te llego la menopausia, ah no eso ya fue hace milenios ¿no?

-esas son de Cameron

-señora House por favor-contesto defendiendo a mama, nunca he sabido bien, pero esta señora no parece llevársela bien con ella ni conmigo.-su nombre es Alison House, desde hace 5 años, cuando yo apenas estaba en planeación, ya deberías haberte acostumbrado Cuddy

-no tengo tiempo para niñadas, haz tus horas de consulta, no digas que son las de tu mujer, y tu paciente se desestabilizo, me lo dijo Taub al entrar… no es ninguno de los diagnósticos- concluya la endocrinóloga, recargándose en la puerta de cristal

-que haremos chiquiatra, si ya descartamos todo buscamos por…- me pregunta Dr. House, la respuesta es simple:

-buscamos por lupus

-exacto, que los patitos busquen por lupus, puedes mandar el mensaje Cuddy, no lo puedo dejar aquí solo, y si no es eso, no tengo ni la más remota idea, ¿algo mas Cuddy?

-claro, ahora otra regla mas a la lista: no quiero que ese niño diagnostique, no deseo manejar una demanda por un menor de edad dando un diagnostico, siendo que aun no sabe atar sus cordones

-¡solo te pedí ese favor una vez!- le espeto un poco avergonzado

-tranquila tranquila,-dice mi padre, mientras me abraza- no lo harán, a fin de cuentas el es el mejor ¿no? El es Gregory House

-arrrghhhh!-es lo último que se alcanza a escuchar de la directora mientas se marcha haciendo una rabieta pero que la de un niño de 4 años.

-¿ella nos odia papa?, o ¿por qué es tan gritona?-le pregunto mientas bajo de sus piernas y enciendo de nuevo el estéreo.

-no Greg, es solo que esta celosa

-¿celosa?

-sí, celosa de nuestra familia.


End file.
